


7 Days of Blackmail

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defanse his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** 7 Days of Blackmail  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, High School life  
 **Summary:** Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defanse his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yabu is standing in the roof of his school, he’s really pissed off. Why? The conversation is making him pissed off. He’s having a conversation with an ordinary student, unpopular, but smart, his name is Inoo Kei.  
  
“So what do you want?” Yabu says as he folds his hand in front of his chest. He raises his eyebrow as Inoo shows him something.  
  
“You see, I have this photo of you driving a car. According to students’ rule book page 32 number 51, students aren’t allowed to do so.” Inoo smirking as he explains. He’s planning on something.  
  
“Wh – Where did you get that?!” Yabu shocks, he never thought that someone would take a picture of him.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Why don’t we make a deal?” Inoo smiles evilly, Yabu is looking at him with hateful eyes. He hates deals.  
  
“What deal?”  
  
“If you don’t want this photo get to the principal hand, you have to serve me as my slave for a week, after a week, this photo will be yours.” Inoo smiles happily. Yabu gets irritated even more, he burst out without much thinking  
  
“Hell no! Don’t care if it’s get to principal, what’s that old man gonna do?!” He yells, doesn’t really care what’s Inoo saying.  
  
“According to the rule book, you’ll be expelled. You don’t want to make a fuss, don’t you? Hearing about the president of student council get expelled? That won’t be good, I supposed.” Inoo smirks while Yabu’s eyes get widen. There’s no way Yabu will risk his position as students’ council president and as a student.  
“And I have another photo of you slapping a girl. That wasn’t very nice, is it? What will people think if I spread this photo? You’re image would be ruin.” He continued while showing another photo.  
“So do we have a deal?”  
  
“Fine! But you better not lying about giving the photos to me after a week!”  
  
“I won’t. I always keep my promise.” Inoo walks closer to Yabu and smiles to him nicely.  
“From now on until a week, you’re my slave. You call me with ‘-sama’” Inoo continued. This makes Yabu feels uneasy, they’re at the same class, same age, same status but he has to call him ‘-sama’.  
  
“Why shou –“ He’s about to ask, but Inoo cuts him.  
  
“You want these photos spread around the school?” He threads Yabu. Thinking of his position and reputation he thinks it will be better to play along for now.  
  
“Fine! I’ll call you Inoo-sama. Now, anything else?” Yabu says feeling irritated. Inoo smiles widely.  
  
“A week starts from now, nee.” Inoo reminds him. Yabu nods, still looking irritated. “Oh, and if you ever disobey me, I’ll punish you by doing embarrassing things or just spread out the photo, nee.” He continued. He smirks in winning while Yabu sighs in defeat.  
  
“Whatever you say, bitch!” He says rudely. Inoo definitely doesn’t like that.  
  
“Watch your tongue!” He slaps Yabu, but not so hard, it doesn’t even hurt. “Apology, now!” Inoo says strictly. Yabu spend some moments in hesitation, but then Inoo shows his pictures, signal for a thread.  
  
“I’m sorry, Inoo-sama.” He says unwillingly while he bows to Inoo. He is gritting his teeth. How he hates to be like this, ordered around.  
  
“After school, come to my house, understand?” Inoo says.  
  
“Yes.” Yabu answers lightly. After that Inoo let him go, leaving him alone at the roof. He smiles to himself as soon as Yabu left him.  
  
“How I love seeing him.” He mumbles as he gazes at the sky.  
  
\--  
  
When it’s after school. Inoo waits for Yabu in front of the gate, making sure that Yabu will come to his house. Yabu did come, he approach Inoo who is standing alone while reading a book.  
  
“Ah, you. Come on let’s go.” Inoo says and walks with Yabu to his house. They don’t talk too much to each other, the atmosphere of hatred feeling is still there with Yabu. After arriving at Inoo’s house, Inoo takes his key and unlock the door. Yabu notice something, that his house is empty.  
  
“Where’s your family?” Yabu asks. Inoo takes off his shoes, and so do Yabu.  
  
“I live alone. My parents abandoned me when I was 6. My sister died, my uncle left for America.” Inoo says plainly. So, he’s leaving alone. Isn’t it lonely? Yabu suddenly felt guilty for asking. Inoo leads Yabu to his room and tell him to wait there before he goes downstairs. Yabu obeys that, he waits there. He is observing Inoo’s room.  
  
“His room is quite tidy.” He says to himself. He looks around, he notice that there’s no photo at all in Inoo’s room, but he can find an album, a blue album photo in the corner of the table. He approach the table and opens the album.  
  
“Close it.” Inoo says and rushing towards the album, quickly closing the album down. Yabu hasn’t got a change to see what’s in it.  
  
“I – I’m sorry.” He apologizes. Inoo puts a glass of juice on the table.  
  
“It’s okay. Here, for you.” Inoo says nicely and offer the juice to him. The way Inoo talks is different from how he talks at the roof earlier. Yabu takes the glass and says thank you. He drinks it a little and puts it on the table again.  
  
“Hey, you’re the students’ council, right? Isn’t it tiring?” Inoo asks as he sits on his bed, and he points the chair in front of the table, signaling Yabu to sit there. Yabu sits there.  
  
“It is, especially when there’s meeting or such.”  
‘Hmmm, he’s turning really friendly than when we were on the roof.’ Yabu thought that. Well, true, his tone, his gaze, his facial expression, all of it turns friendlier.  
  
“Did you ever thinking of quitting the council?”  
  
“Not really, it is tiring but it’s kinda happy having so much friends there. How about you? You’re at any club or anything?” Yabu replied, he’s turning more relax too, since Inoo makes the relaxing atmosphere.  
  
“No. I’m not good at communicating with others. I have fewer friends too. But I’m famous for that.” Inoo answers then he laughs lightly. Well he is famous around school because of that.  
“Is it fun to have so many friends?” Inoo continued. Yabu lowered his head, feeling guilty again for asking. He never know that Inoo’s life is …. How can I say it…. Lonely?  
  
“Well sometimes yes but sometimes no.”  
  
“Sou~ With whom do you live with? Family?”  
  
“My family.” He answers shortly. Inoo nods.  
  
“Ah sou ka? Hmmm, can you cook?” Inoo asks again.  
  
“No. I can’t cook. Why you ask anyway?” Yabu says.  
  
“No, nothing.”  
“ Nee, Yabu, tell your family that you are going to stay in my house starts from tomorrow.” Inoo says with a smile on his face. Yabu shocks.  
  
‘Is he asking me to move in with him?’  
“Eeeh?!” Yabu jaws drop down. What is Inoo doing? Asking him to live with him?  
  
“From tomorrow, you’re staying with me.” Inoo says calmly.  
“And that’s an order.”  
  
TBC  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another Chaptered Inoo/Yabu fic~  
I guess not going to make one-shot, since I only has draft for chaps one...

What do you think about this one? Is it good?  
I hope so *laugh*  
Please leave me a comment and tell me what do you think~  
Thanks for reading nee!  
^~^


	2. 7 Days of Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defense his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants and address Inoo by 'Inoo-sama'.

**Title:** 7 Days of Blackmail  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, High school life  
 **Summary:** Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defense his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants and address Inoo by 'Inoo-sama'.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want me to move in?” Yabu raises his eyebrow. Still shock.

“Just for a week though.” Inoo sits down on his bed, smiling widely.

“And since that’s an order I can’t say no, can I?” Yabu says. Yup, he can’t resist the order, so he just has to do what Inoo told him to.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Inoo giggles.  
“Oh, and can you please buy me a girl’s dress? The size should be around your size, maybe a little bigger.”

_‘A dress? For his girlfriend?’_ Yabu thought, well he doesn’t know much about Inoo, so that’s what he can conclude.  
“Okay.” He nods.

“You may go home now, it’s late already.” Inoo says as he stands up, he leads Yabu to the door and waves good bye to him.

\--

The next day, Yabu comes to the school like always. He already bought the dress Inoo ordered him to and brings it to school so he can give it to Inoo. He opens the classroom’s door and greets like always.

“Ohayou, minna~” He says which gets a pretty good respond from everyone at class. He approach Inoo who is sitting at his chair and bend down until Inoo’s ear.  
“Ohayou, Inoo-sama.” He whispers and sits on his chair which it in front of Inoo.  
“Here’s your ordered dress.” He says and gives the paper bag to Inoo.

“Ohayou. Arigatou.” Inoo replied with a smile on his face, then he continues his reading. Then one of Yabu’s friends approaches him.

“I heard you calling him ‘Inoo-sama’, why?” Hikaru asks, and make a guess.  
“He’s blackmailing you, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, some kinds like that. How do you know?”

“I saw you with him at the roof yesterday. Jyaa, ganbatte nee, he’s hard to pleased.” He giggles.

“I know.” Yabu answer with a sigh.

\--

It’s lunch time, Inoo told Yabu to go to the roof at the lunch break. Of course, he comes to the roof in time, but he doesn’t see Inoo there. He looks around the roof but there’s no sign of Inoo.

“Where’s that jerk? He told me to come here but he’s not here.” Says Yabu, he’s irritated, it’s a coincidence when Inoo heard that when he’s just arrived at the roof.

“Is that how you call your master, Yabu?” Inoo says happily, like teasing Yabu.

“I – Inoo?” Yabu jolts as he sees Inoo walks towards him.

“It’s Inoo-SAMA to you.” He warns Yabu. “Won’t you say sorry for your disrespectful mouth?” Inoo says again, Yabu sighs he has no choice but to obey what Inoo says.

“I’m sorry for my disrespectful mouth, Inoo-sama.” He says it with irritated look also sounded unwilling to say that.

“I forgive you.” Inoo says. Yabu just rolled his eyes. He hates this. Inoo smiles warmly to him.  
 “Now, sit there.” He points the floor. Yabu sighs and rolled his eyes then he sits down. Inoo smiles and lie down, leaning his head on Yabu’s lap. That action makes Yabu shocks.

“Wha – What are you doing?!”

“Using you as my pillow.” Inoo says and giggling.  
“I wasn’t able to sleep last night, so I’m tired. You won’t mind if I sleep like this, right?” Inoo says weakly and yawns. Yabu just nods, probably pitying Inoo because Inoo looks so sleepy now.  
“Please wake me up before the bell rang.” Inoo ordered him, Yabu nods and he smiles sweetly to Yabu and he closes his eyes, taking his nap on Yabu’s lap after Yabu nods to his statement.

_‘Isn’t he too cute and too pretty to be a guy? Not to mention, too adorable to be a blackmailer.’_ Yabu thought when he’s looking at Inoo’s sleeping face. Not very different with his awake face, but his sleeping face is much calmer and innocents.  
 _‘No no no, what am I thinking?’_ he snaps and blushed. Then he thinks about something.  
 _‘I wonder why I never notice there’s a cute guy like him before.’_

\--

“Inoo-sama… Inoo-sama.” Yabu shakes Inoo’s body, waking him up. It’s a minute before the bell. Inoo opens his eyes, seeing Yabu he smiles.  
“Wake up it’s a minute before the class.” He says again. Inoo nods and sits down. He rubs his eyes, still feeling sleepy.

“Thanks for waking me up.” Inoo says nicely. Yabu nods signing it’s okay.  
“You’ll have a meeting today, right?” Inoo says to Yabu. Yabu has a meeting for students’ council today, it will be a tiring day for him since there’s a test today, gym class, and meeting.  
“Okay. Then I’ll go home first. I might be out to my sister grave when you got back, so please hold to this key.” Inoo says handing Yabu his house’s spare key.

“Alright.” Yabu says without questioning any further. After that they go to their class before the class starts.

\--

When Yabu finished his meeting, he’s going home to pick his clothes for a week, well, Inoo ordered him to live with Inoo in Inoo’s house for a week, since he can’t argue, he’s just doing it. He walks alone to Inoo’s house, which is not so far from the school.  
He sees Inoo’s house, he tries to push the bell but Inoo isn’t coming.

‘He’s must be still in his sister grave.’ He thought and takes the spare key Inoo gave this noon. He opens the door and takes off his shoes. Looking around to the house. It’s a small house, but big enough for 2 person. Although it just has one room. Yabu walks to the kitchen, thinking to get a drink, he’s actually hungry since he hasn’t eat since this morning, but he can’t just eat on other people house, right?

“What’s this?” Yabu finds a note on the dining table.

_‘Eat, I cooked those. I know you haven’t eaten since this morning._   
_And I’ve turns on the water heater on the bath, so the water should be warm when you’re arrive,_   
_If you’re tired, you can sleep in my room._   
_I’ll be late so don’t wait._   
_-Inoo Kei’_

“He’s even more caring than my mother.” His eyes blinked. He never thought that someone who is blackmailing him can be this nice to him. Inoo even cooked him some food and prepare the warm water for him. How nice is that?

Yabu eats the food after he took the bath. The water was in right temperature, making him feels relaxed. The food also good, there’s vegetables, meat, also fruits on the table. All those food is for one person portion which means Inoo makes all of it for Yabu.

“This is great. Is he really cooked this?” Yabu says in amaze. The taste of the food was really good.  
“But, he live alone, so that’s makes sense.” He continued while finishing his food. He washes the dishes and go upstairs, opening Inoo’s room door. He feels tired.

“Where should I sleep? Futon?” He’s confuses. There’s only one bed on Inoo’s room, it’s king size though, but still it’s not his room, it’ll be rude if he just sleep there. He’s about to search for futon in Inoo’s closet, but he found a note on the table.

_‘Sleep on my bed, don’t worry, we both guys anyway~’_

That’s what the note says. Yabu can’t think much anymore, he’s too tired, so he sleeps on the bed.

“It has Inoo’s scent. It’s sweet.” He mumbles before finally goes to the dream land.

\--

Yabu opens his eyes when he hears the Thunder. It was so loud, it’s raining heavily outside. Yabu sees the clock, since the room was dark it was quite hard to see it. It’s 1 AM. Yabu looks around the bed, but he can’t find Inoo.

“Where is he? It’s late, we have school at 8 AM.” Yabu mumbles. He sits on the bed and walks down from it. Then he surprise seeing Inoo at the corner of the room, hugging his own knees.  
Inoo is crying. Yabu walks closer. He can see that Inoo is wet with the rain’s water and his left knee also bleeding. Yabu gets concern because of that.  
“I – Inoo-sama? Are you okay?”

TBC

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 2 is accomplised~  
I'll update the 3rd chap tomorrow, wait for it nee!  
Actually, I want make an additional one-shot fic out of this fic, but still not sure...  
Should I make it? *laugh*

Please leave me a comment,  
tell me what do you think~  
And, like always :  
I thank you so much for reading ^~^


	3. 7 Days of Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defanse his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants.

**Title:** 7 Days of Blackmail  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defanse his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Inoo is shaking, maybe he’s cold. His tears flowing silently, still hugging his knees.  
  
“What happen to you?” Yabu asks, feeling concern.  
  
“I – I’m … a – afraid of rain.” He says as he sobs in tears.  
  
 _‘Rain? Why? It’s just rain… I wonder why he afraid of it.’_ Yabu thought. He’s right thought, what can happen? It’s just rain. Inoo looks so scared, so weak, and … so fragile now, that makes Yabu feels that he wants to protect the pretty boy.  
  
“It’s okay. It’s just rain. It’s okay.” He hugs Inoo and caresses Inoo’s hair. Inoo somehow became more quite, he stops crying but he still shivering and his body is still shaking. Seeing Inoo is a bit calmer now, Yabu lift him up so he can stand up then wipes Inoo’s tears.  
“You need to clean yourself. Your knee is bleeding, and you’re dripping wet.” Yabu says again. Inoo sobs, he still can hear the rain pouring outside.  
“Don’t worry about the rain. Don’t be scared, I’m here.” Yabu tries to calm him down. Inoo nods, then Yabu takes a towel to dry Inoo’s hair and body.  
  
“It’s cold.” Inoo says weakly.  
  
“Then you should take a warm bath. I’ll prepare it for you, wait here, okay? I won’t be long.” Yabu says and goes to the bathroom. He turns on the water heater and check the temperature, it’s warm enough.  
Yabu goes back to the room, seeing Inoo sulking on the corner again. Looks like he’s not just scared of rain, he’s terrified of it.  
  
“Are you really scared of the rain?” Yabu asks as he helps Inoo to stands up. Inoo nods, wiping his tears again.  
“Maa, just take a bath now, so you won’t catch a cold.” Yabu drags him to the bathroom.  
“I’ll be standing by the door, so don’t be scared, okay? If you need anything, just yell it out.” Yabu says, Inoo nods, then Yabu gets out, closing the door and standing there.  
  
\--  
  
Inoo gets out from the bathroom, his hair still dripping wet, and seeing how’s his clothes looks, he’s wearing it in hurry.  
  
“I know you’re scared, but at least wear your T-shirt properly.” Yabu giggles seeing Inoo’s clothes, he fixes it and lead Inoo to the chair.  
  
“Sit down, I’ll take care of your wounded knee.” Yabu says. Inoo sits down, without talking much. The rain stops so he’s a bit calmer than before.  
“How can you get this wound?” Yabu aks while treating the wound.  
  
“I was on the way home, then the rain starts pouring, I got scared, run the way home and fell down.” Inoo explains, he ended it with sighs. His normal self is back now, he’s not crying or scared anymore since the rain is away.  
  
“I never knew that my demanding master is that terrified to rain.” He laughs, well it’s kinda cute.  
  
“Shut up!” Inoo slaps Yabu playfully, but then he looked down. “I just … have bad memories of rain.” he continued, almost like mumbling  
  
“Bad memories?” Yabu asks. He’s getting curious.  
  
“It’s just a childhood trauma I guess. My parents abandoned me under the rain, told me that I’m unwanted and left me alone at a field. Then I only had my sister, but she died because thunder hit her, it’s also on a rainy day. My aunt died when picking me up from school, she’s tripped on a bridge and died, also on a rainy day. My best-friends, 3 of them, died under the rain too. I’m just scared something bad would happen again on rainy day, and people keeps saying that I’m a freak because I’m scared of rain. That’s also a reason why I don’t really have many friends, they think I’m a freak.” Inoo explains weakly. Seeing Inoo like that, once again Yabu feels wanted to protect him.  
  
“Nothing bad will happen, okay? You won’t lose anyone again. And No, you’re not a freak. You’re kind, and … nice.” Yabu tries to comfort him. Inoo smiles to him.  
  
“How can you say I’m nice and kind when I blackmailed you and force you to be my slave?” Inoo laughs.  
  
“Well, I don’t know, I just feel it, you’re kind and nice, believe me, you are~” Yabu smiles, Inoo smiles too and then he yawns.  
  
“Now, you have to take a rest, Inoo-sama. It’s late, and we have school.” Yabu says again, he cleans up the first aid kit. Inoo lies down on his bed, Yabu lies beside him, he pulls the blanket and covers their body with it.  
  
“Thanks for treating my wound. Oyasumi, Yabu.” Inoo says and closes his eyes.  
  
“Oyasumi, Inoo-sama.”  
  
\--  
  
Yabu just finished his bath and goes downstairs, seeing Inoo wearing an apron and cooking.  
 _‘He’s damn too cute.’_ Yabu thought and giggling to himself. _‘somehow, I feel happy he’s blackmailing me.’_ He laughs to himself.  
  
“Good morning, Inoo-sama. Is there anything I can help?” Says Yabu offering a help for Inoo. Inoo smiles seeing Yabu.  
  
“Good morning. And, No thanks, it’s okay.” Inoo shakes his head, and putting some broccolis to lunch boxes.  
“There’s toast, eat it.” Inoo says as he points the toast. Yabu approach it and about to it, but Inoo takes the plate away.  
“Wash your hand, then you can eat it.” He says. Yabu laughs lightly and wash his hand.  
  
“You sounded like my mother~” Yabu says giggling to himself.  
  
“Whatever, now eat.”  
  
“Thank you. Also, your cooking yesterday was good, thanks for that.” Yabu says happily and eats the toast. Inoo smiles, and nods. He packs the lunch boxes and gives one to Yabu.  
  
“Thank you.” Yabu takes the lunch box. “Nee, Inoo-sama, isn’t it should be me who is serving you? And not the other way around?”  
  
“It is. But since you can’t cook and I can’t risk my kitchen or my stomach, so I’ll do the cooking, and serves us food. Now, let’s off to school.” Inoo smiles and Yabu laughs. Indeed, he can’t risk his kitchen or his stomach.  
  
\--  
  
When they are at school, they keep distance to one another, so their friends won’t grow suspicion at them. But Yabu is still serving Inoo with the distance.  
It’s a lunch break, Yabu and Inoo just finished their lunch. Yabu was eating with his friends – who is surprise seeing Yabu bring a bentou – while Inoo eats on his chair. Now, Yabu’s friends are going to the vending machine, while Yabu approach Inoo, asking if he can serve him in anyway.  
  
“Please return this to the library, and he’s my library card.” Inoo says when the class was empty. Inoo gives Yabu his library card, so he can return the book.  
  
“Yes. Anything else?” Yabu answers. Yabu takes Inoo’s library card.  
  
“Find me ‘The Criminals’ book, and borrow that for me. Thanks.”  
  
“Okay.” Yabu says and walks out from the class heading to the library. He’s actually rarely going to library, but since Inoo likes to read, he’s been ordered to go there lately, just to borrow and return books.  
  
While Yabu is heading to the library, Inoo is in the class, alone. Well he’s always alone, he has friends but he prefers to be alone, well Yabu is an exception though. Inoo is in his deep thought, then someone approach him, it’s Hikaru, Yabu’s best-friend.  
  
“Nee, Inoo, let’s talk.” Hikaru says as he sits beside Inoo.  
  
“Hmmm.” Was the only reply Inoo gave to Hikaru. Hikaru doesn’t bother by it, because he has something he has to confirm.  
  
“I think I know your secret~” Hikaru says, smiling happily to Inoo. Inoo raises his eyebrow.  
  
“What? I do not have secret.”  
  
“Are you sure? Well, I’m not a blackmailer, so I won’t use it to blackmail you. I’m just curious if it’s true or not.” Hikaru says again.  
  
“I said I do not have secret.”  
  
“I don’t really believe that. Everyone has a secret. It’s based on my observation towards you, I can tell something about you.” Hikaru says, well, as far as everyone knows Hikaru, he’s a good observer, his observing skill was no doubt and his conclusion usually right.  
  
“What?” Inoo asks, getting irritated by Hikaru. Hikaru smiles, moving closer to Inoo, his mouth moving closer to Inoo’s ear, and he whispers something ;  
“You are in love with Kota, aren’t you?”  
  
TBC

\-------------------------------------------------------

What will Kei answer be? I wonder~  
*laugh*  
This fic will be 7~8 chaps plus a one-shot that related~  
I wonder if I should make the one-shot as NC-17 XD *whacked*

Please leave me a comment,  
Give me a suggestion and tell me what do you think~  
Every kind of comment will be gladly welcome~  
Thanks for reading!


	4. 7 Days of Blackmail ~ chap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defanse his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants.

**Title:** 7 Days of Blackmail ~ chap 4  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/inoo  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Genre:** romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu is the president of students' council while Inoo is unpopular student. One day, Inoo blackmailed Yabu, and thread him. Yabu, in order to defanse his reputation, has to do what Inoo wants.

 

“What are you talking about?!” Inoo raises his eyebrow. Hikaru smirks.

“Go away, I don’t want to talk to you.” He says again. Just by then, Yabu enters the class with a book in his hand.

“In – Hikaru?” He’s about to greet Inoo but he sees Hikaru there. Hikaru waves his hand, and greets Yabu. Yabu approach them.

“I’m just talking with your MASTER, but I guess he doesn’t like to talk with me.” Hikaru says, he sure knows something, something Yabu doesn’t know about Inoo.

“Yabu, I thought I told you not to let anyone knows about you being my slave?” Inoo looks at Yabu sharply, Yabu bows down, knowing that this isn’t good if he doesn’t apology.

“I’m sorry, Inoo-sama. He somehow manages to know it by himself.” Yabu says. Inoo signaling him not to bow, so Yabu stands up straightly. Inoo sighs.

“It’s still means that you’re disobeying me. Now, get him out of my sight.” Inoo says, sounded very demanding, and irritated. Yabu nods.

“I’m sorry Hika, I can’t disobey him, can you please get out?” Yabu says, feeling guilty for ordering his own friend to get out.

“It’s okay, I understand. I’ll be out, bye Kota~” Hikaru waves, but he gets what he wants to know, he’s a good observer after all.

“I have to go somewhere after school, so you go ahead and wait in my room, just sit on bed, do not do anything else. Or you’ll see your photos spread around the school.” Inoo says, strictly. Inoo seems to be a bit cold towards Yabu, he’s mad. Yabu just nods to that.

\--

When the school is over, Yabu goes home by himself like Inoo ordered him to. He enters the house and straightly go to Inoo’s room and sit on the bed. He doesn’t dare to do anything else since there’s CCTV on Inoo’s house, and if he does something else Inoo might know it and his photos will be spread around the school. He surely doesn’t want that.

“I wonder what he will do to me. I’m quite scared of the strict Inoo-sama.” Yabu mumbles, and without realizing it he called Inoo by ‘Inoo-sama’ even when Inoo is not there. He waited there quite long, around an hour before Inoo finally arrives at home and sees Yabu obediently sits on the bed.

“Okaeri, Inoo-sama.” Yabu says, smiling, hoping that Inoo won’t do anything to him because he let Hikaru knows about Inoo blackmailing him.

“Hmmmm.” Was the only answer from Inoo for Yabu’s greets.

“Stand up.” Inoo says plainly. Yabu obeys that.

“I did say what will happen to you if you ever disobey me, right?” He says again, with scary tone, this makes Yabu gets a shiver. Yabu nods.

“Do you remember what is it?” Inoo whispers to Yabu’s ear, making him even more shivers.

“I do.” Yabu answers. Inoo smiles nicely.

“What will happen?” Inoo asks and sits on the bed, facing Yabu who’s still standing there.

_Yabu recalls what Inoo said on the roof few days ago : “Oh, and if you ever disobey me, I’ll punish you by doing embarrassing things or just spread out the photo, nee.”_

Yabu gulps knowing what will happen. He doesn’t want his image as president of students’ council ruins.

“You’ll punish me.” Yabu says slowly, trying not to sounds scared. Inoo smiles, he likes dominating the situation.

“That’s right. Now, I’ll let you choose your punishment, you want to do embarrassing thing or you want me to spread the photos and ruining your image and get expelled?” Inoo offers the punishment. Yabu sure doesn’t want the second choice, since that will be bad, his parents might be angry if he gets expelled.

“I’ll something embarrassing instead.” Yabu answers, he doesn’t even think what will Inoo makes him do. Inoo laughs happily.

“Kyaah~” Inoo says like a fangirl seeing her idol doing a fan service. Yabu raises his eyebrow. Inoo walks to the closet and takes a paper bag. As soon as Yabu sees the paper bag, his eyes get widen and gets shiver.

“Wear this. And do not complain.” Inoo says strictly. Yabu has no choice, he takes the paper bag. He knows that paper bag, he’s the one who brought it, it’s the paper bag that contain the dress he bought. Now he knows why Inoo said that it should be around hi size.

“Go, wear it.” Inoo says laughing happily. Yabu hates being ordered to wear a dress but somehow he’s happy seeing the happily laughing Inoo.

\--

"Damn, if this is not for my image and my position as student, I won’t do this.” Yabu says while looking at himself wearing the blue dress in front of the bathroom’s mirror. Yabu sighs, he opens the door, seeing Inoo sitting on the bed. He sighs again, embarrass by this.

“ I – Inoo-sama.” He called Inoo. Inoo looks at him and laughs out loud. He’s really laughing hard, making Yabu blushes due to embarrassment.

“Stop laughing, will you?!” Yabu gets pisses off.

“Can’t – ahahaha – stop laughing.” Inoo says while laughing. Yabu gets even redder. Seeing Yabu blushes so hard, Inoo tries to stop laughing.

“Alright alright, I’ll stop.” Inoo says stop laughing but still giggling.

“Here, I’ll give you one photo. I guess I don’t need this anymore.” Inoo handed Yabu’s photo to Yabu.

“Is it means I free from your slavery?” Yabu says happily but Inoo shakes his head.

“No. I still have a photo of you driving a car. And… you know my house has CCTVs right?” Inoo smirks. Yabu eyes get widen.

“Damn!” Yabu says, knowing what’s Inoo means by that.

“Watch your tongue in front of your master! That’s rude!” Inoo says, strictly. Yabu bows.

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, but next time you can’t watch your tongue I’ll make you suffer even more.” Inoo says. Yabu nods.

“If you ever displeased me, I’ll take the record of my CCTVs and spread the video of you wearing a dress. So you better keep obey me, okay?” He continued happily. He’s good at controlling Yabu.

“Yes, Inoo-sama.” He says irritatedly. Then his stomach gets hurts, he’s hungry.

“Ah, I’m hungry.” He mumbles to himself, but Inoo hears that. Inoo smiles.

“Change to your usual clothes. I’ve buy some ingredients, so I’ll cook for us. Get downstairs after you finish changing.” Inoo says, and gets out from the room. Yabu obeys him and changes his clothes.

“I don’t know why, but I feel a bit happy to be his slave.” He says honestly.

“I think I’ve lost my mind.” Yabu shakes his head and goes downstairs. Inoo is there still cooking.

“Is there anything I can help, Inoo-sama?” He offers a help. Inoo thinks for a moment, and nods.

“Yes, wash the dishes.” He ordered Yabu. Yabu quickly goes to the sink and wash the dishes, dirty pans, knifes and so on. He’s half way work until the door bell rang.

“That’s rare. I never get visitors or package, so it might be for you. Go get the door.” Inoo says. Yabu nods and makes his way to the door. He cleans his hands first with the towel before opens the door. After he opens the door, his jaws drop down.

“Eeeeh?!”

TBC

 


	5. 7 Days of blackmail

Title : 7 Days of blackmail  
Pairing : Yabu / Inoo  
Genre : Romance  
Rating : PG  
A/N : posted with mobile LJ, so the font will be messed up, sorry for that *bow* also **next chap might take longer time than usual update, I have to wait until my laptop is fixed.** sorry nee *bow*

 

\--------

 

“Who is it, Yabu?” says Inoo while approaching the front door. He stops after seeing the guest. Yabu turns his head and smile awkwardly.

 

“It’s my mom and dad” Yabu says, he’s too shock that his parents are there. He face-palmed himself. Inoo was quite shock, but he act calm and polite.

 

“Ah, is that so? Then why don’t you let them in.” Inoo says and walks closer to the door. “Good evening. I’m Inoo Kei. Nice to meet you.” He bows his head and Yabu’s parents smiles to him.

 

“I’m Kota's mother and this is his father.” Yabu-mother says. Inoo smiles warmly while Yabu doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Ah, Please come in.” Inoo says while leading them to the living room. They sit on the couch and Inoo glaring at Yabu which makes Yabu gets shiver.

 

“Please excuse us for a moment.” Inoo says and drag Yabu to the kitchen. Yabu has bad feeling about this. It’s not really good, seeing the dark aura Inoo giving to him.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Inoo raises his eyebrow and hands on his waist.

 

“I don’t know, they didn’t tell me anything.” Yabu says. Inoo sigh and face-palm.  
“Am I getting any punishment for this?” Yabu asks worriedly. Inoo looks at him in confusion.

 

“Why you ask?”

 

“Well, I just finished one, and it’s super embarrassing. I don’t want to get any again.” Yabu lowered his head, sighing. He’s just hoping Inoo won’t give any punishment again to him. Inoo laughs hearing the answer.

 

“No, no you won’t get any. Now, let’s go make some drinks for your family.” Inoo says and makes some drinks for the guests with Yabu.

 

\--

 

“Sorry for making you wait.” Inoo says as he puts the drinks on the table. Then he sits beside Yabu.

 

“It’s okay. And we’re sorry because we came without a notice.” Yabu-mother says. Inoo smiles warmly.

 

“No no. I’m pleased that you came.” Inoo says politely. Yabu keeps in silent, doing nothing. Yabu-mother smiles to Inoo’s statement while Yabu-father smile even wider.

 

“Ah, what a sweet boy.” Yabu-mother says. Inoo smiles to that.  
“I heard you live alone.” Yabu-father says, looking at Inoo deeply, like interrogating.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“So how did you get money for living?” Another question from Yabu-father. Inoo tries to be as calm as he can.

 

“I own a family restaurant.”

 

“How can you own it? It’s amazing, you’re still young and own a restaurant.” This time, it’s from Yabu-mother. Again, Inoo answers calmly.

 

“It’s franchise, my uncle gave me an amount of money for a year of living but I know he won’t be back, so I bought it.”

 

“Ah, you’re such smart boy. What’s your relation with Kota?” another question from Yabu-mother. Inoo not sure to reply this one. He’s quite for a moment, seeing Inoo having a trouble answering, Yabu answer that question instead.

 

“He’s my best friend.” Yabu says. His mother and father nods.

 

“Ah, Kota such lucky boy to have you as a friend,” Yabu-mother says.  
Then, Yabu-father smiles and whispers to his wife “Though we won’t mind if it’s more than that, nee?” they giggle.

 

“Eh?” Inoo heard what Yabu-father says and gets surprise.

 

“Mom! I guess you should leave, because it’s dark already, also me and Kei want to do our homework.” Yabu says, trying to make them go away. But they do really have home work.

 

“Ah, you’re right. I think we’ll take our leave, nee Kachan?” Yabu-father says.

 

“Hai~” She answers. They drink the drinks Inoo prepare for them before they leave. Inoo walks them until the door.  
“Jaa nee, it’s nice to meet you Kei-chan.” Says Yabu-mother which is followed by Yabu-father nods.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Yabu-san.” Inoo says and bows. Then they went away.

 

\--

 

“I’m sorry I address you by your name and without ‘-sama’ earlier.” Yabu says while bowing his head to Inoo as soon as Inoo closes the door. Inoo giggles and signaling Yabu to lift his head up. Yabu did so.

 

“Nah, it’s okay. I understand.” Inoo smiles. Then he lean his back to the door and tilts his head.  
“You know what? I felt like your parents were interrogating me, like they’re interrogating their son-in-law to-be.” Inoo continued and laughs lightly. Yabu doesn’t know how to react, because he actually think so too.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. Come on, let’s go eat, then do our homework.” Inoo says nicely and drag Yabu to the kitchen. Inoo gives Yabu his food then he washes his own hands.  
“Don’t forget to wash your hand.” Inoo reminded him. Yabu nods and wash his hands. Then they eats together. Yabu was happily eating his food until he finds something he doesn’t like, he doesn’t dare to say that he doesn’t like it so he eats it anyway, slowly and forcefully swallowing it.  
“What’s wrong?” Inoo notices that Yabu’s eating pace is slowing down.

 

“Nothing.” Yabu tries to hide it. Inoo raises his eyebrow.

 

“Here’s a command for you : don’t lie to me.” Inoo says. “You know what happen if you disobey me, right?” Inoo says again. Yabu nods. “So what’s wrong?” He continued demandingly.

 

“I don’t like shrimps.” He says honestly.

 

“Ah, you should have said so. Don’t force yourself to eat it if you don’t like it.” Inoo says, and Yabu nods.  
“Give me your plate.” He commanded. Yabu gives him his plate. Inoo takes the shrimps away from Yabu’s plate and put it on his plate, then takes chickens teriyaki from his plate and put it on Yabu’s plate. After finish transferring the food he gives Yabu his plate back.  
“Now you can eat, right?”

 

‘Aah, he’s so kind.’ Yabu thought.  
“Yes, thank you Inoo-sama.” Yabu says to Inoo which relied by a sweet smile from Inoo.  
‘and those smiles are beautiful.’

 

\--

 

Yabu and Inoo are in Inoo’s room, they just finished their dinner and they’re doing their home work now. They both are doing it on the carpet.  
   
“Let’s study for the math test after this?” Yabu says. Inoo shakes his head.

 

“I’ll pass, I don’t like studying.” Inoo says.

 

“Okay.”

 

\--  
   
They’re about to go to bed, it’s late after all. The good thing is it’s not raining at all, so Inoo is fine. But somehow he can’t sleep.

 

“Yabu, I can’t sleep, but I’m sleepy.” Inoo says after few tries to sleep. Luckly Yabu is still awake. He faces Inoo who’s lying beside him.

 

“Can I do something for you? Something that might make you asleep?” Yabu offer a help.

 

“Hmmm, sit down.” Inoo ordered Yabu to sit. Without much question he obeys what Inoo ordered him to do. He sits down on the bed.  
“Do you think you can sleep like that?” Inoo asks. Yabu nods, it’s quite comfortable anyway.  
“Good~” Inoo says, then he leans his head to Yabu’s lap.

 

“And why this can make you sleep?” Yabu asks, it’s not like he’s hating this, he’s loving this.

 

“Don’t question your master.” Inoo says, and he sleeps. He’s really asleep a minute after that. Yabu giggles seeing Inoo, silently and cutely asleep.

 

“He’s cute.” Yabu mumbles and caresses Inoo’s hair. He sees Inoo sleeping, it makes him feels comfortable. And he remembers something, Inoo always ordered him around, but he makes sure that Yabu is fine with the order. Just then like example, he asks if Yabu is able to sit in this kind of position, to make sure Yabu can sleep. He’s such good master. Also, he’s a caring master.  
‘He’s so caring, and loving. Even though he’s supposed to be my master, but I feel like he’s treating me well. He even prepares me food and bath when I’m tired few days ago. He’s so pretty too, so cute. One more thing, he’s so … fragile. It makes me want to protect him.’ Yabu thought. He caresses Inoo’s cheek slowly.

 

“Hmmm… How can I say this, Inoo-sama.” Yabu mumbles to the sleeping Inoo.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

TBC

 

\--------  
Hwwwaaaaaaahhhh!!  
It's so stressing to have a problem with your gadget...  
my whole life and HSJ supply is on my laptop, and now it's broken ;(  
huft *cry*

 

  
please do leave me a comment, that might makes me happy~  
^^  
thanks for reading!!!

 

   



	6. 7 Days of Blackmail

**Title :** 7 Days of Blackmail  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **A/N :** I post with LJ mobile, so I'm really sorry if it has terrible font or spaces. **Sorry if I update this late or anything,** it's just that it takes longer to post through phone. I was thinking to wait for my laptop, but the mechanic said it'll take long time. *sulk*

 

   
\------------

 

The next morning, Yabu wakes up earlier than Inoo. Inoo is still sleeping on Yabu’s lap. Yabu smiles seeing that. He sees the clock and its 7 AM already, they’re having school in an hour.

 

“Inoo-sama… wakes up.” Yabu says as he shakes Inoo’s body slowly. Inoo opens his eyes and yawns.  
“Ohayou, Inoo-sama.” Yabu greets him nicely, with a smile on his face. Inoo rubs his eyes, still feeling sleepy.

 

“Ohayou, Yabu.” He says slowly. Then he stands up, heading to the bathroom while Yabu make the bed. After made the bed, Yabu prepares Inoo’s uniforms, and put it on the table beside the bathroom door. Then, he sweeps the floor.

 

When Inoo is done bathing, the floors are clean already. Yabu enters the bath while Inoo change his clothes to his uniform that Yabu prepare for him. Then he goes down to the kitchen, cooking their breakfast also bentou for himself and Yabu. By the time he finishes cooking, Yabu also finishes bathing and goes downstairs.

 

“Hey, can you take my bag upstairs please?” He says before Yabu reach down. Yabu nods and takes his bag before coming down again. He puts their bag on the table beside dining table.  
“Wash your hand, and eat.” Inoo says while trying to untie the apron, but he can’t do it, he tied it up too strong. Yabu giggles seeing that and approach Inoo.

 

“Let me help, Inoo-sama.” Yabu says and untie the apron for Inoo. Well, to be honest, they have this ‘happy-family’ atmosphere. Yabu washes his hand and so do Inoo, then they eat together before goes to school.

 

\--

 

When they’re arrive at class, they act like nothing happen between them, though sometimes Yabu still gets some commands from Inoo through text massage or when the class is empty. When Yabu was chatting with his friends, Hikaru drag him out.

 

“Are you  free after school? I need you to accompany me somewhere.” Hikaru says. Yabu thinks for a moment, it’s been 4 days he’s serving Inoo and also 4 days he can’t hang out with Hikaru after school. But, he can’t say ‘yes’ to Hikaru’s request yet.

 

“Where?” Yabu asks.

 

“Anywhere I can find a present. It’s almost my mother’s birthday, so I want to buy her something. I can’t decide so I think I’ll ask you to go with me and ask for your opinion.” Hikaru explains. Yabu wants to go with him, but …

 

“I want to, but I have to –“

 

“Ask permission from your Inoo-sama? Is that it?” Hikaru cuts him. Yabu nods.  
“Then go ask him. I really miss to hang out with you. And I think he’s monopolizing you, Kota.” Hikaru says. Yabu nods again.

 

“Okay, I’ll ask him. I’ll tell you later nee~.” Yabu says, and go back inside the class. Hikaru smiles hardly.

 

“I’ll confirm my observation. Though I’m sure I’m right.” He mumbles and smirks.

 

\--

 

Inside class, Yabu whispers to Inoo.  
“I need to talk with you.”

 

“Roof.” Inoo says almost mumbling and Yabu goes there. Inoo goes there a minute late from Yabu. Yabu is sitting on the bench and when Inoo is approaching him, he stands up from his seat.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Inoo says nicely. Yabu is a bit hesitant to ask.

 

“I just want to ask for permission.” Yabu says.

 

“About what?”

 

“Can I go somewhere with my friend after meeting?” Yabu asks, and hopes that Inoo will allow him to. Well, he’s not hoping too much though, since he’s should be serving Inoo, so he would not protest even if Inoo says no.

 

“Yes you can. Just be sure to get back before 9. And I’ll be out to my sister’s grave latter, so if you go home earlier than me please don’t lock the door” Inoo says.

 

“Okay~ and Thank you, Inoo-sama”

 

\--

 

After school, Inoo walks home alone while Yabu goes out with Hikaru choosing present for his mother. It’s been 2 hours they walk around the shopping district before finally Hikaru finds the right present. In the way home, they stops by on

 

“Thank you, you accompany me, Kota~” Hikaru says then he sips his tea.

 

“Sure. You did the same for my sister birthday anyway. And I’ve been missing hanging out with you.” Yabu says honestly. Before Inoo blackmailed him, he always hang out with Hikaru, and chats with him.

 

“But somehow I see you’re happier now.” Hikaru says again. Yabu tilts his head.

 

“Happier? How?”

 

“Kota, you’re my best-friend sure you know I am a good observer. You’re happy now aren’t you?”

 

“I guess so.” Yabu answers and laughs. Then they chat happily, but that happy chat is ended as soon as Yabu sees outside the café.

 

“Ah, shit!” He stands up and grabs his bag.  
“Sorry for this but I gotta go Hika, see you!” He says quickly and runs outside. He runs as fast as he could, going to Inoo’s house. Why? Because it’s raining now.

 

“That’s it. My observation is correct after all. They love each other.” Hikaru smiles happily and goes home.

 

\--

 

‘Shit! Why raining now? He’s alone at home, he’ll be terrified. I hope he’s home from the grave.’ Yabu thought, mhe runs through the rain, he has no time to waste.  
‘I just can’t see him suffering from scared like 2 days ago. What if he hurts himself again?’ He runs and runs, it’s quite far from Inoo’s house, but he runs as fast as he could so he can reach Inoo’s home as soon as possible.

 

He’s panting hard when he opens the door of the house. He’s not only panting hard but he’s also dripping wet from rain water. He doesn’t care and quickly goes to the room. Looking left and right, and there he finds Inoo, sulking on the corner.

 

“Inoo-sama?!” He runs approaching the shivering, scared, and sulking boy.

 

“Ya – Yabu?” Inoo looks at Yabu.

 

“Oh God, I’m worried about you. Are you okay? Still scared? Need anything?” Yabu asks worriedly. Inoo scared expression turns into amused expression.

 

“You worried about me?” Inoo says. Then he can hear thunder, his scared face immediately comes back to his face.

 

“I am. I’m scared you’ll hurt yourself, like few days ago. Now now, don’t be scared, nee?” Yabu says. He wants to hug Inoo but he’s still wet, so he decided to take the towel and dry himself change his clothes too. Inoo gets shiver when he hears the thunder sound. He almost crying.

 

“Shhh, It’s okay, it’s okay.” He says and hugs Inoo. Inoo feels safe somehow.

 

‘Can’t leave him like this, can I? I guess I’ll take a bath after he’s calming down’ Yabu thought as he smiles hugging Inoo.

 

\--

 

Inoo is asleep when Yabu finally can take a bath. He silently takes the bath, so he won’t wake Inoo up. The hot water pouring to him, he rubs his own body with the soap, feeling so refreshing. He sneeze few times, indicating he’s having flu.

 

“Damn, I got flu.” He cursed. He washes the soap from his body while thinking.  
“If I sleep beside Inoo-sama, he might get infected too, so I better sleep on the couch.” Yabu says, again he called Inoo by ‘Inoo-sama’ even when Inoo is not there. It’s somehow almost be his lifestyle, calling Inoo with ‘-sama’.

 

After Yabu has his bath, he sees the sleeping Inoo and smiles before he goes downstairs to sleep on the couch.

 

\--

 

Inoo wakes up at 7 AM, and not finding Yabu beside him.  
‘Where’s he?’ Inoo thought and walks down from the bed. He yells out Yabu’s name for few times but he doesn’t get any answers. He opens the room’s door and step outside. As soon as he steps outside his room, he runs and shouts.

 

“Yabu?!”

 

TBC  
\-------

 

Sorry for the late update,  
it took more than 24 hours this time *bow*  
luckly, it's friday, school dissmissed early like saturday~

 

I love writing Yabunoo so much, I just really need to post this, that's why I post this *laugh*  
What do you think about this?  
Please do leave me a comment~  
I'll be gladly recieve it from you~  
 **Thank you for reading!**

 

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	7. 7 Days of Blackmail [Final chap]

**Title :** 7 Days of Blackmail [Final chap]  
 **Pairing :** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **A/N :** The one-shot for PG-13 has been made, and it will be posted tomorrow, as for the NC will be posted on Monday~

 

\--------  
Yabu was panting hardly on the floor, he’s kneeling, and his face was red. Inoo approach him in rush.

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Inoo says, then Yabu falls down to Inoo. Inoo holds him and feels the very high temperature of Yabu.

 

"I -- Inoo-sa...ma, ohayou." Yabu says while panting. He greets Inoo even in this kind of condition.

 

"You're burning hot Yabu!" Inoo says worriedly and lift him up, he carries him to the bedroom and put him down on the bed. Inoo search for the thermometer on his drawer and takes it. He checks Yabu’s temperature with it, it’s 40 degrees C, which means it’s high.

 

 

“You’re having a fever. I guess I’ll skip school today.” He says. While Yabu slowly losing his conciseness.

 

“I’ll cook you porridge. You better sleep.” He says again before he goes downstairs.

 

 

\--

 

 

When he’s done cooking, he washes his hand and put the bowl and a glass of water on the tray. He’s about to go upstairs but a phone is ringing, it’s not his, but Yabu’s phone. Inoo finds Yabu’s phone on the living room table, he sees it and see the caller, it’s Hikaru.

 

 

“Kota? Where are you? It’s 8! Go to school!” Hikaru says as soon as Inoo picks it up.

 

 

“He’s sick, so he won’t be at school.” Inoo says coldly.

 

 

“Ah, Inoo? “

 

 

“hmmm.”

 

 

“Sou ka? Jaa, take care of him nee~” That’s what Hikaru says before he hung up. Inoo puts the phone on his pocket, thinking to give it Yabu. He takes the tray to the room and finds Yabu weakly sits down on the bed.

 

 

“Here, I made you food.” Inoo says while he sits on the chair beside table.

 

 

“Th – thank you.” He says weakly.

 

“I’m sorry I coast you trouble, Inoo-sama.” He apologizes, feeling guilty making Inoo skips school.

 

 

“It’s not your fault. I bet you’re sick because you run over rain yesterday. And that’s because of me.” Inoo lowered his head. Yabu pats his head, even he needs a lot of afford to do so, since he’s so weak.

 

 

“It’s okay.” He says. Inoo smiles to him, and gives him the tray. Yabu puts it on his lap and tries to eat.

 

 

“You need my help?” Inoo offers a help, since he sees Yabu is having trouble with holding the spoon and he knows that with 40 C temperature, his head will be dizzy.

 

 

“Yes, … please.” Yabu says weakly again. His eyes even not full open. Inoo smiles to him and take the tray again, spooning the porridge, and feed it to Yabu. Yabu gladly eat it.

 

 

“Hmmm, I feel so a shame.” Yabu says. Inoo grows curiosity on that.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Inoo-sama’s cooking is always be great, but since I’m sick, I can’t taste it at all. It’s a shame.”

 

 

“Your mouth sure knows how to please me.” Inoo says and giggles. Yabu laughs lightly.

 

 

“But it’s true~” he says before taking another spoon of the porridge.

 

 

“Thank you for the compliment.” Inoo smiles happily. They chat happily until Yabu’s porridge is finish.

 

 

“Thank you for feeding me, Inoo-sama.” Yabu says happily. He seem better already.

 

 

“You’re welcome. Here drink this med.” Inoo says and Yabu drinks it.

 

“Oh, and here’s your phone. Hikaru called you, I picked it up, sorry.” Inoo continued as he gives Yabu’s phone to Yabu. Yabu takes it.

 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

 

“Now, you should rest, I’ll be downstairs washing the dishes, if you need anything, text me, don’t shout, okay?” Inoo says while smiling and pats Yabu’s shoulder.

 

 

“Thank you so much Inoo-sama.” Yabu says. Then Inoo goes downstairs. Yabu smiles widely, he feels that he’s being given a lot of affection by Inoo. Yabu’s phone rings. He takes it and it’s a chat from Hikaru.

 

 

Hikaru : Kota! How are you?

 

Yabu : Better~ Inoo-sama treat me so well~

 

Hikaru : Good then. Hey, you’re alone with your master at home, right?

 

Yabu : Yes, why?

 

Hikaru : Isn’t it the right moment to confess to him?

 

Yabu : Confess?

 

Hikaru : Come on, don’t play dump. I know you like him.

 

Yabu : *laugh* don’t joke around.

 

Hikaru : I’m a good observer you know. You won’t be running over the rain just for no one, like you did yesterday, right?

 

Yabu : Well, he’s my master, I can’t let him sulking, I have to serve him.

 

Hikaru : *sigh* Kota! Don’t play dump, I’m you best-friend. For heaven’s sake, be honest to me!

 

Yabu : Okay okay. I’ll admit it, I like him…

 

Hikaru : Finally! So, go confess!

 

Yabu : I can’t, I’ll be all tense, and ended up shuttering.

 

Hikaru : Be brave, Kota! I’ll be supporting for you!

 

Yabu : Alright I’ll try.

 

Hikaru : Be sure to tell me whatever happen nee~

 

 

Yabu ended the chat and thinking if he’s really going to confess to Inoo. He decided to sleep, because his head feels dizzy.

 

 

\--

 

 

When Yabu wakes up, he sees Inoo sitting on the chair.

 

 

“You’re awake. How do you feel?” says Inoo as soon as Yabu wakes up. Yabu gives him smile, he feels so much better now, the meds works well.

 

 

“I feel better. Thanks to you, Inoo-sama.” He says.

 

 

“Let me check you temp.” Inoo says and takes the thermometer, puts in on Yabu’s ear.

 

“Hmmm, you are much better, it’s normal temp already.” Inoo says happily and puts the thermometer back to the drawer.

 

 

“I really have to thanked you for that, Inoo-sama.” Yabu says.

 

“Can I do something in return, anything at all to pay your kindness?” He says again, willingly says that.

 

 

“Hmmm… there is something you can do.” Inoo says.

 

 

“So what’s your command, my master?”

 

 

“Kiss me.”

 

 

“Eeeh?!” he is silent for a moment, Inoo blushes and he sees that. He’s actually happy, well he likes Inoo, but he never thought Inoo would command him that.

 

“I’ll be glad to do it, Inoo-sama.” He smiles, Inoo smiles too. Then Yabu kisses Inoo’s soft lips.

 

 

“Inoo-sama.” Yabu called him after the kiss broke. Yabu can see blushing cheeks of Inoo.

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

“I think I’m in love with you.” He confesses. Inoo eyes gets widen but he smiles happily.

 

“May I be yours?” he continued.

 

 

“… is this real?” Inoo mumbles as he pinch his own cheek, and yeah he feels the hurt.

 

“It is real.” He smiles happily, he sees Yabu and answers

 

“Yes, yes you may. I never thought you’ll finally ask me.”

 

 

“Thank you, Inoo-sama~” Yabu smiles as he hugs Inoo.

 

 

“You should call me by my name.” They let go of the hugs, Yabu nods shows agreement. Well, they’re dating so they should call each other name rather than family name, right?

 

 

“Kei?”

 

 

“Your week as my slave isn’t over yet, so it’s Kei-sama.” Says Inoo playfully, Yabu laughs and pats Inoo’s head.

 

 

“I won’t mind calling you that for the rest of my life.” He smiles, Inoo giggles and admit something.

 

"to tell you the truth my intention of blackmailed you was to make you notice me. Because I like you, but you always been ignoring me because I’m not popular and you are busy. So I decided to blackmail you with hope that you’ll finally notice me. And it’s works~”

 

 

“You should have blackmailed me long time ago, so I would notice that there’s an angel in love with me.” Yabu giggles followed by Inoo laughing.

 

“Kei-sama, may I have one more kiss, please?” Yabu asks, Inoo thinks for a moment.

 

 

“No.” he shakes his head, Yabu feels disappointed, but then Inoo says something that makes Yabu happy. He says:

 

“You can’t have one more, you should have few more.” Then they kiss each other passionately. Finally, they officially going out. Though they keep it secret, somehow Hikaru and Yabu's parents know about it. They happily live together. Yabu's parents told Yabu to live with Inoo forever. Also, Yabu decided to keep calling him with '-sama', being Inoo's SPECIAL slave slash boyfriend.

 

~omake~

 

"Kota, I think you should propose Kei." Yabu-mother says. Kei widen his eyes while Yabu's jaw drop down.

 

"I think so too. You can't let anyone to have him, you should propose him." Yabu-father says it casually. Both, Yabu and Inoo, looks at each other. Inoo looks confused.

 

"What do you say Kei-sama?"

 

"eh?"

 

"Well, like they said, isn't it better if we engaged? Will you engage with me?" it was a spotan proposal. Inoo smiles widely.

 

"Yes~" he hugs Yabu happily.

 

"Kei, you shouldn't hug him!" Yabu-mother says strictly. Inoo steps back away from Yabu. Yabu gets confused, and so do Inoo.

 

"You should kiss him!" Yabu-father says and they laughs. Inoo kisses Yabu qickly and blushes.

 

"Ah, how cute~" Yabu-mother says.

 

"He is cute. He's my master slash boyfriend slash my spouse to-be after all~" Yabu says happily and hugs Inoo.

 

"You two really make  a cute couple."  
"Kota, go marry him soon, nee!"

 

~owari~

 

\-------

 

Yay~ It's finall chap~  
I'll post the PG-13 one shot version tomorrow, wait for it nee~  
I instaled the word app for my phone,  
it's pretty handful~  
I can do some home work with it, also writting fics~  
love that app *laugh*

 

Hope I don't dissapoint you with the ending~  
Please do leave me a comment~  
and of course :  
Thank You so much for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	8. Jealouse Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu and Inoo are going out for months. it started because of a blackmail Yabu recieve from Inoo. Inoo isn't blackmail him again since he's his boyfriend, but Yabu still treating Inoo as his master. One day, Inoo gets jealouse of Yabu. What will Inoo do to Yabu?

**Title :** Jealouse Master  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo of course~  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Inoo are going out for months. it started because of a blackmail Yabu recieve from Inoo. Inoo isn't blackmail him again since he's his boyfriend, but Yabu still treating Inoo as his master. One day, Inoo gets jealouse of Yabu. What will Inoo do to Yabu?  
 **A/N :** beware of my randomness due to boring Chemistry class. *laugh*

 

It's mid day and school time is just 45 minutes before the bell is ringing. The teacher is ouf and the class is having selfstudy. But no one at class is really studying, they chat to each other. Yabu also chats with someone. With Hikaru. They happily chats without noticing there's someone glaring at them.

 

"How is it going with Inoo?" Hikaru asks curiously. He is really interested with this couple.

 

"Fine~ the best thing is, my parents told me to live with him~." Yabu answers he happily puts his books to his bag.

 

"Really? That's good! You still calling him Kei-sama?"

 

"Yes. It's not like he blackmail me again. It's just be my habbit to call him that way and do what he says." Yabu sighs and Hikaru is laughing at him.

 

"He makes you his eternity slave." Hikaru laughing and teasing Yabu. While Yabu slapping Hikaru's head playfully while laughing. Someone really glaring at them madly.  
"But from what I see, he can be obidient too."

 

"well he's so spoiled sometime but he always do what I say too. So we basicly do what each other told us to." Yabu laughs followed by Hikaru.

 

"But he's still dominating you isn't he? " Hikaru says and Yabu nods.

 

"Yup. But I dominate him at... " Yabu paused They then laughing cheerfully, looking so happy. Makes someone at the corner of the class gets jealous.

 

"He's really in trouble!" Inoo mumbles while glaring at the too close best friend.

 

\--

 

It's night time, Yabu just got home from students' council meeting while Inoo is just finish cooking.

 

"Tadaima~" Yabu says happily. But no answer. He walks to the kitchen after put his bag. He sees Inoo who is washing the dishes.

 

"Kei-sama? Is there anything I can help you?"

 

"Ah! Kou-chan~ no no it's okay, just sit down and eat~" Inoo says happily but he has evill smile on his face. Yabu looks at the table and he finds so many food on the table. He gulps.

 

"Kei-sama, I would like to but --"

 

"Don't tell me you don't want to eat this? I cooked them for YOU." Inoo gives a puppy glare. Yabu can't resist, he helplessly sit down and see the food.  
"Eat them nee~ ALL of THEM." Inoo says happily while sit beside Yabu and gives Yabu his plate.  
"I won't eat, I have eaten." he continued.

 

"But isn't this too much?" Yabu says, almost want to faint.

 

"So you won't finish them? I've cooked them for you. And now you won't even finish them?" Inoo looks at him sharply with pauting lips.  
"Your boyfriend cooked for you and you don't want to eat it?"

 

"Ok --Okay I'll eat it Kei-sama, please don't pout." Yabu says and Inoo smile widely. Yabu get cold sweat. The table has 4 plates of shrimps cooking. Yabu hates Shripms.

 

"YaY~" Inoo happily smile. Yabu starts eating the food, even forcefully swallow them all. He really hates this food, but since Inoo cooked those for him, he eats it anyway.

 

After finishes the food, he tries not to throw up. He really can't stand the taste. Yabu drinks a lot of water in order to lessen the taste. In the corner of the kitchen Inoo pouts and glare, then he says :  
"Now you know what will happen if you make me jealous."

 

\--

 

After Yabu takes his bath. He sees Inoo is looking at Yabu's phone. Inoo gives him glare.

 

"Kei-sama?" Yabu approaches him. But Inoo doesn't do anything.  
"Kei-sama? What are you doing with my phone?" he asks, Inoo is reading Yabu's text massages.  
"Kei-sama." Yabu calls again, but he doesn't get any answer.

 

"Kei-sama, why are you ignoring me?" Yabu finally asks after few times ignored by Inoo.

 

"Please Kei-sama, tell me, did I do something wrong? Did I displease you?" He asks again Inoo keep ignoring him and drags Yabu out side the room and slam the door, leaving Yabu outside the room.

 

"Kei-sama!!!" Yabu gets irritated, but can't be mad at the moment.

 

"Sleep at the couch!" Inoo yells. Yabu rolled his eyes.

 

"Kei-sama, open the door, now!" Yabu says but Inoo didn't say anthing and do anything.  
"I SAID OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!!" he yells. Inoo opens the door and Yabu looks at him, grab his shoulders.  
"Tell me what's wrong. Why you cooked my most hated food? And ignoring me just then?"he demanded he knows something is wrong. Inoo is quite for some moments.

 

"Jealous." Inoo says shortly and slowly, even Yabu hear it faintly.

 

"You're jealous?" Yabu asks. Inoo nods and pouts.  
"with whom?"

 

"You and Hikaru!"

 

"Eh? Why?"

 

"You both are just too close with each other!" Inoo says and runs to the bed, burried his face to the pillow. Yabu walks closer and closes the door.

 

"Kei-sama, I'm sorry if I made you jelous. But me and Hikaru is just friend, not more than that. Please forgive me." he said as he sits on the bed, caressing Inoo's hair.

 

"Liar! You even rarely talk with me when we are at school. Rarely see me too if it's not at class. You are always with him! You text him too much too! He even know you more than I do, more than your own boyfriend!"

 

"Listen honey, he's my best-friend ever since junior high, of course he know me so much. You, you know me just when we enter high school. It's normal for you to know less than he do." Yabu tries his best to explain, but Inoo keep pouting.

 

"Okay, that's might be true. But you're still way to close with him!" Inoo says another reason for him to pout.

 

"okay okay, I'll keep normal distance for now on, okay? Don't be mad, Kei-sama" Yabu says as he tries to see Inoo's face. He lift Inoo's face to face his. Inoo looks at him but still pouting.

 

"Promise?" Inoo says slowly.

 

"Yes honey. Don't pout, okay?" he says while smiling gently to Inoo. Inoo smiles too and nods.  
"Good~ I don't want my special someone pouting."

 

"Your special someone? I am special?"

 

"Of course you are. You're very special, you are my boyfriend. More over, you are the only one in this world I call with '-sama' addictional." Yabu says sweetly. Well true, the only one Yabu calls with '-sama' aside from Kamisama is Inoo.

 

"Kou~ I'm very happy. You're special for me too. I love you, Kou~" Inoo smiles widely. He hugs him tightly.

 

"I love you too my Kei-sama." Yabu says.

 

"ah, I'm so sorry I made you eat shrimps. Sorry." Inoo says as he loosen the hug and looks down. He did it because of jealousy but somehow he feels guilty now.

 

"It's okay. Just never do that again, okay? It's killing my tongue." Yabu laughs lightly.

 

"Okay. But I still feel so guilty. I know you hate it, but I give you nothing but that." he looks so down. Well he did feeling guilty. Yabu smiles.

 

"It's okay really. But the taste still lingering on my mouth, and I hate it." Yabu let go of the hug and sees Inoo with sharp yet gentle eyes.

 

"I'm sorry." Inoo looks down again, he felt even more guilty.

 

"You really should tell me what's your problem, not attack me with shrimps." Yabu scolds him.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You're being a bad boy." Yabu continued as he fold his hands on his chest.

 

"I know. I'm sorry Kou."

 

"I think I'll give you a punishment." He smirks. Inoo nods obidiently.

 

"Sure. I deserve it. What's the punishment?"

 

"Kiss me until the shripms taste is gone." Yabu says with a smile. To be true, he just have an urge to kiss Inoo everytime he pouts. Inoo looks at him at surprise. He thought Yabu will make him cross dress like he did to Yabu before, but he's not.

 

"Right away Kou-chan!" Inoo says happily. He kisses Yabu, it's a quite long kiss, but innocent.

 

"Kou, I guess I'll cook more shrimps from now on." Inoo says right after Yabu broke the kiss.

 

"eh? Why?" Yabu raises his eyebrow.

 

"So you'll give me this delicious punishment again~" Inoo laughs cheerfully. Yabu pinch his cheek playfully.

 

"No need to. You just have to ask if you want more kisses, honey." Yabu says then he kisses Inoo's cheek.

 

"Okay." Inoo says. Then he looks at Yabu closely, and says :  
"then I want more kiss, please."

 

"As you wish, Kei-sama."

 

~Owari~

 

\---------

 

How is it?  
it's the one-shot for an epilogue I promised~  
I made it during the break time of school,  
I just got my chemistry class, and it was boring,  
this came up during that time *laugh*  
Sorry if it ever dissapoint you~  
Please leave me a comment, I'll be glad to recieve it~  
Thanks for reading~

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


	9. Jealous Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yabu and Inoo are going out for months already. a blackmail Inoo sent to Yabu makes them together. Even after the blackmail ends, Yabu still calling and treating Inoo as his master slash boyfriend. But just for once, Yabu wants to be the master at bed.

**Title :** Jealous Slave  
 **Pairing :** Yabunoo  
 **Genre :** Smut, romance  
 **Rating :** ** _Nc-17_**  
 **Summary :** Yabu and Inoo are going out for months already. a blackmail Inoo sent to Yabu makes them together. Even after the blackmail ends, Yabu still calling and treating Inoo as his master slash boyfriend. But just for once, Yabu wants to be the master at bed.  
 **A/N :** Now this is the NC~ I'm new to this so I'm still contaminated by the smut fic I read... gomen nee~  
 **Warning :** There's some spanking inside of this, but no harm~

\--------  
Yabu is sitting on the bed, waiting for his 'in trouble' boyfriend. Why he is in trouble? Because Yabu saw him hugging someone else at school. An overprotective boyfriend like Yabu, sure really angry to see that.

 

Inoo comes home, he just went to his sister grave. He cluelessly enter the bedroom and find Yabu glaring at him.

 

"Kou, tadaima." he says. Yabu galre at him him. He closes the door and approach Yabu who is silently stand up from the bed.

 

"Why are you glaring at me?" Inoo asks and answered with a sarcastic laugh by Yabu.

 

"My boyfriend was hugging another guy behind my back at school. Should I not glare at him?" Yabu folded his arms on his chest. He answer it with sarcastic tone.

 

"I -- I can explain!" Inoo said nervously since Yabu looking at him like he strips Inoo with his eyes.

 

"I don't need explanation. I know you're just being naugthy. . . . And a naughty boy deserve a punishment, right? Kei-sama?" Yabu says as he smirks evilly. Inoo gulps knowing what will happen to him.  
"Now, I want you to do everything I said, okay? Kei?" Yabu raises his eyebrow.

 

"But I ca--"

 

"Shut it! Today, I'm very angry and I'm taking your master role! So I am your master now. You should do what I said!" He yells loudly as he cuts Inoo's words. Actually, Inoo is pretty scared right now, so he has no choice but to nod.  
"Good. Now, strip."

 

"eh?" Inoo jolts as soon as he heard what Yabu command him to do.

 

"I said strip!" Yabu spanks Inoo lightly. Inoo is scared but just by bit, he enjoyed this. He starts take off his clothes as Yabu walks around him.

 

"Take off all of them. Left nothing." Yabu says plainly and then he sits on the bed. Inoo obeys that and takes of every thing, it left him naked. Inoo slightly blushes and tries his best to act normal.

 

"Don't be shy. It's not like this is your first time naked in front of me." Yabu says lightly. Inoo still blushing, even harder now. Every inch of him is exposed for Yabu to see.  
"now, on bed." Yabu commands him shortly. Inoo obidiently goes to the bed. Yabu makes him lies on the bed.

 

"I--"

 

"Shhhh. " Yabu whispers to Inoo's ears, making the younger gets a shiver. Yabu smiles evilly and starts licking Inoo's nipple.  
"Aaah, Kou" Inoo moans due to the pleasure Yabu gave. Yabu smirks happily.

 

"Is that how you call your master, Kei?" Yabu says softly and bite Inoo's nipple lightly.

 

"Kou-saamaaa. . . Nghh" he moans again as Yabu bites his nipple. Yabu's hands starts wandering around the pretty boy's boddy.

 

"Aaaah... Nghh... Ko -- Kou-sa...ma" Inoo moans again, a bit louder this time. Yabu smirks and starts kissing Inoo' s lips roughly while his hands playing with his nipples. Yabu dominate the kiss by trevelling inside Inoo's mouth. Some seconds spend for the kiss and when the kiss broke Yabu sees the harden member of Inoo.

 

"Ah, would you look at that. I just played with your nipples and kiss you, and you get hard." Yabu smirks. Inoo tries to say something but Yabu silent him again by kissing his lips. Inoo accidently bites Yabu's lower lips, making Yabu hisses.  
"Naughty boy." Yabu says as he broke. His lip bleeding due to the bite. He rolls Inoo over and spanks his ass.

 

"I -- I'm sorry." Inoo says. Yabu shakes his head.

 

"You shouldn't hurt your master, Kei." Yabu says as he spanks again.

 

"I -- I'm sorry, Kou-sama." Inoo says. Yabu rolls him again and starts stroking Inoo's hard member. He can hears Inoo moaning his name. He makes it even more hard and stops as soon as he feels Inoo is about to come. Inoo frown, about to protest but Yabu puts his fingers on Inoo's mouth.

 

"Suck. Just so you know. . .  I won't use lubricant." Yabu smirks and Inoo sucks Yabu's fingers, covering it with his saliva.

 

"Spread your legs." Yabu says when he thinks his fingers is wet enough. Inoo did what Yabu told him to and Yabu starts pushing his finger to Inoo's enterance.

 

"Aaaggghh... Nggh... Aah... Kou-sa --sama." Inoo moans as soon as Yabu puts his first finger. Yabu doesn't really give much time until he puts his 2sd and 3rd finger. It's hurt but it is pleasurable.

 

"Ngghh..." Inoo really feeling needy now. But Yabu do too much teasing with his fingers. Inoo lose his temper after few minutes of teasing from Yabu.

 

"Damn it! Fuck me already!!" he burted out. Yabu spanks him hardly.

 

"Mouth, Kei. Mouth." Yabu says and gives another spanks. Inoo hisses in pain yet pleasure.  
"Tell me what you want, beg me for it." Yabu whispers to Inoo's ear which makes Inoo beg to Yabu.

 

"Fuck me, please."

 

"To whom did you beg to?"

 

"Kou-sama."

 

"Say it again."

 

"Please fuck me, Kou-sama." Inoo says, with a lot of afford, holding his moan because Yabu storking his member.

 

  
"As you wish then." Yabu says and takes off his pants, he command Inoo to cover his member with Inoo's saliva first then pushes his member to Inoo's enterance.

 

"Nggh, aaaaah..." Inoo moans loudly as Yabu's member pushing deeper into him. When Yabu's member is inside Inoo fully, he starts to moves his hip and slam it hardly to Inoo. Inoo feels so good, too good now. He moans and tries to takes off Yabu's shirt.

 

"Aaarrggh..." Inoo screams. Looks like Yabu finds his sweet spot. Yabu smirks and slams to his sweet spot again and again. He is close to his climax, Yabu also close. Yabu kisses Inoo's lips passionately and finishes inside Inoo. Same time as Yabu reaches his climax, Inoo also reaches his climax. They both panting hardly. Yabu pulls his member out and hugs Inoo.

 

"Let's do the second round~" Yabu whispers to Inoo and kisses his forehead. Yabu sits on the bed and signaling Inoo to wake up from the bed.  
"Ride me, honey~" Yabu says. Inoo moves closer to Yabu and face him. He starts sitting on Yabu's lap, taking Yabu's member deeper inside him.

 

"uunngghh. . . So deep. . . Hmmm. . ."Inoo moans as he fully sitting on Yabu's lap. Yabu giggles and whisper.

 

"Move." sounded very demanding. Inoo obeys that and moves slowly. Yabu holds Inoo's hip and spanks his ass.  
"Faster." he commanded. Inoo moves faster, up and down, as he moans loudly. Yabu also moans, then he kisses Inoo's lips, broke the kiss few minutes latter.  
"You're so tight." Yabu commented and hugs Inoo.  
"nngghh damn it, you're tight." Yabu moans as Inoo hugs him tightly. He keeps trying to move up and down, faster and harder. Yabu spanks him again when he slower the thrusting pace, it makes Inoo moves faster again. Few more thrust, Inoo reaches his climax, he cum all over Yabu's chest. Yabu also come after few seconds. Yabu lift Inoo hips up, taking his member out.

 

"lick them off me." Yabu says demandingly. Inoo obeys that, he licks his own cum from Yabu's chest. Yabu pats his head and pin him on the bed when he finishes licking.

 

"You're mine, Kei. Remember that!" he whispers. "You are mine. And I am yours." he continued and kisses Inoo's forehead.

 

"May I speak?" Inoo says. Yabu nods.  
"I wasn't really hugging someone else, it was --"

 

"an accident? I know, I was just looking for an excuse to fuck you hard and being mean to you." Yabu cuts Inoo words, which makes Inoo looks at him in disbelief.

 

"If you want it, you should have said it! Don't make me feels guilty!" Inoo pouts. Yabu giggles seeing it.

 

"I'm sorry Kei-sama." he pats Inoo's head.

 

"So I'm your master again?"

 

"Yes,my dear master~ and i am very sorry if I spanked or did it to hard." Yabu answer and kisses Inoo's hand, asking for firgiveness.

 

"nah, it's okay, it was great~ now, take me to bath and wash me." Inoo demanded.

 

"Yes, Kei-sama" Yabu says. He stands up and bring Inoo to the bathroom with princess style. Yabu washes Inoo, every inch of him. They ended up having another round in the bath before they finish and go to bed. Sometimes, they're just too needy *smirk*

 

\------

 

Kyaaah... *blush*  
I seriuosly wrote a smut~  
It's my first smut fic ever so it's still contaminated by the NC17 NEWS fic I read yesterday...  
Hope you like it~  
Please leave me a comment  
that will help me improve~  
Tahnks for reading!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
